


Falling For You

by verucasalt123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Male Friendship, Pining, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>With the way it first started, no one would have guessed how it would end.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Scott and Isaac decide to get an apartment together while they're attending the same university.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TW_FallHarvest](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TW_FallHarvest).



Melissa McCall opened her home to Isaac Lahey with no hesitation when he’d shown up soaked to the skin from the rain after his falling-out with Derek Hale. Scott McCall, however, was definitely hesitant. His relationship with Isaac had always been rocky, and it would continue to be that way for a long while after Scott had gained an unwanted roommate. There were days when they played video games or mainlined every episode of Veronica Mars or helped each other study, sharing junk food and making the kind of messes that teenage boys (werewolves, whatever) always made. 

There were other kinds of messes as well, the kind that would never be easy to clean up. Romantic relationships seemed to be the main catalyst to physical violence, but they’d disagree over the way to handle the latest supernatural crisis, or about who’d eaten the last slice of pizza and it could still end up with damage to walls and furniture. Melissa had thrown them both out of the house on more than one occasion, telling them they could have their fight _”away from my damn house, and come back when you quit acting like fools”_.

Things did eventually get a little calmer as both teens adapted to the situation. As everyone expected, though, Isaac and Derek patched things up once Derek admitted he’d gone about it the wrong way, but that he’d made Isaac stay away from him due to concerns for Isaac’s safety. It took some time, a few long talks (not Derek’s favorite activity), and some understanding on Isaac’s part before he decided to leave the McCall’s house and move back in with Derek. 

Before he left, Isaac apologized for being an asshole sometimes, and Scott admitted he contributed more than his fair share of the asshole-ery that had gone on between them. Essentially, their friendship was the same as it had been all along - neither of them completely trusting the other, but knowing they needed to work together to keep Beacon Hills safe. Isaac also sat down with Melissa and had a very emotional conversation about how he didn’t have a whole lot of memories of his own mom and that Melissa’s compassion and understanding was the closest thing to having a mother that he knew. There were tears as Isaac explained how much Melissa’s hospitality meant to him, and Melissa said she suspected that at some times, she might miss having two boys in the house. She insisted that he come for dinner at least a couple of times a month, and he agreed enthusiastically. She’d even told him to bring Derek if he wanted to, which was a bit surprising, but not totally out of character for someone with a heart as big as Melissa’s . 

Off to Derek’s loft he went, with his sad little bag of the few clothes he owned. There were a few supernatural threats they had to fend off while Isaac finished his junior and senior years of high school, but somehow Beacon Hills tended to be fairly quiet. Derek had arranged legal custody of Isaac and took his duties seriously. He provided food, clothing, shelter, company, and help with homework. 

Due to that last action on the list, Isaac’s grades skyrocketed and he was being encouraged to apply to colleges. He’d never considered it as an option, but now that he knew it was a possibility, he did apply to several universities that weren’t too far from Beacon Hills. Some days he was convinced it was going to happen, and others he was sure he’d end up at the community college. 

That is, until he received his first couple of university admission letters. Derek talked him into discussing the matter with Scott, who was dealing with the same situation that Isaac was. When Scott was leaving Deaton’s the next evening, Isaac was waiting for him outside. 

“What’s up, man? Have you been sitting here waiting for me?”, Scott asked, obviously surprised at seeing Isaac waiting for him after work. 

Isaac responded, “No, not - I mean, not for a long time or anything”, then launched quickly into the rest of it before he lost his nerve. “Um, I just wanted to see if you wanted to talk about colleges so maybe if you’re not doing anything we could go to the coffee shop or whatever and I can get some advice from you.” His words had come out rushed, because Isaac knew he had to get it all out at once without interruption.

“That’s not a big deal, dude”, Scott said, easily picking up on the anxiety Isaac was feeling. “Neither of us thought college was an option but now it is, so having a conversation about it sounds like a perfectly rational idea. I know things haven’t always been sunshine and rainbows between us, but...did you think I’d say no to that? Really?”

No point in lying, Isaac confessed that he did, in fact, consider the possibility that Scott would tell him to fuck off and figure it out himself. Apparently, Isaac was the only one who thought Scott might still hate him, a little bit, deep down inside. 

But they headed off to the coffee shop, which was only a few blocks away, to order their lattes and a couple of perfect-looking pastries before they sat down. During the course of the conversation, it was revealed that both of them had been accepted at UC Davis and that both of them were seriously considering it as a top pick. After discussing some more aspects of the college possibilities and different schools, they agreed to meet up again after they’d both taken the “prospective freshman” tour at Davis - they were going on different weekends. 

When Scott and Isaac met again, they shared that they’d both thought the school was great, but surprisingly, they also vehemently did not like the dorms and had no desire to live in any of them. To be honest, living in a dorm was impractical for them due to the rare chance of an unintended shift or a loss of control. 

Scott talked to his mom about it, going over all the options available, and Isaac had the same conversation with Derek. Technically, it wasn’t like Isaac had to ask for permission to do anything, but Derek had already told him that as his legal guardian, money was not an issue because Derek would be paying his college expenses. He thought Derek’s perspective would help as well. 

At that point, the decision was made - Isaac and Scott would both attend Davis and they would look for someplace off campus to live. Together. Roommates again, just in a different context. 

Time went by faster than anyone expected, and everyone in their circle of friends was packing up and headed to their respective colleges. Stiles to Berkley, Lydia to Stanford, Danny and Erica both to UCLA (but not as roommates). 

Scott and Isaac found a cheap apartment in a shitty building and an even shittier neighborhood. It was good enough for them, considering the easy access to campus. They didn’t worry much about the neighborhood. Both of them could easily protect themselves against any attempted violence or scare people into leaving them alone. Because werewolves. 

Once they were settled in, everything seemed to start out really well. They didn’t see much of each other because of their different class schedules and the time they spent working. Scott had to work to pay his bills and have spending money because his mother was in no position to pay for anything other than the essentials. She did, however, send him half of his part of the rent every month; it was cheaper than dorm fees would have been. Isaac had to work because even though Derek had almost unlimited funds set aside for Isaac’s college expenses, he insisted that Isaac get a job so he’d have money for entertainment and the like. Derek was more than happy to pay the bills for school and rent and utilities, but he expected Isaac to make his own money for partying or whatever other non-school related activities he got up to. 

With Isaac working at the local bakery and Scott at the coffee shop on the edge of campus, it was rare that they had an evening at home at the same time. They found they actually enjoyed each other’s company (in those small doses) when it did happen. Isaac would cook dinner, Scott would clean up, and they would discuss their classes, their professors and their jobs. Before they knew it, freshman year was over and they were luckily able to sublet their apartment for the summer and head back to Beacon Hills. There, the two of them made a point of getting together every couple of weeks just to hang out in addition to the time they spent with the rest of their friends.

Isaac guessed that was when it started. He realized that he felt a little jealous of Scott’s big reunion with Stiles and how much time they spent with each other. He found himself looking for opportunities to see Scott more often. This was pretty easy because he spent a lot of time at the McCall residence chatting with Melissa and catching her up on school and life in general. 

Part of it wasn’t a surprise - Isaac had known he was bisexual for a long time, he’d just never had the occasion (or the courage) to do anything with other boys. But this sudden physical attraction toward Scott...that was unexpected. Isaac couldn’t really explain it, but it was there; he didn’t spend a lot of time analyzing it. 

Summer didn’t last forever, though. Scott and Isaac made their way back to their same little apartment which somehow seemed untouched by the girls who’d sublet the place. 

This year was a little different. Their work and class schedules were pretty similar, which meant spending more time together at home. It was even easier now than it had been before; they established a routine and seemed to have a lot more fun with their free time. Neither boy was much for going out and partying; school and work took up most of their energy. Isaac felt more emotionally attracted to Scott now, on top of the physical attraction. A month or so into the semester, Isaac and Scott started talking - really _talking_ about their lives, their goals, what they liked about college and what they missed about home. Isaac had been tempted many times to reveal his feelings for Scott, but he just couldn’t take the risk of making things awkward between them now that they were getting along so well. He just evaded the topic when conversations turned to the subjects of dating and meeting people.

One night, after Isaac finished a late shift at work, he came home to find Scott studying at their rickety Goodwill-purchased kitchen table. 

“Hey”, Isaac said, heading straight to his bedroom to take off his dirty work clothes and replace them with some soft sleep pants and a t-shirt. When he came back out into the living room/kitchen area, he found Scott still at the table, but with his textbook closed. 

“Come sit with me, Isaac?”, Scott asked, “I wanted to talk to you about something.” Isaac thought Scott looked nervous, he might have even been blushing a little.

“Sure, yeah”, Isaac replied, taking the seat next to Scott. “Everything all right?”

“Uh...I think so? Maybe? Shit, I don’t even know how to start this conversation without sounding like a total dick”, he finished, shaking his head.

Isaac wasn’t going to discourage him, though. “Dude, I already know you’re not a total dick. It’s pretty unlikely that you’re going to say anything to change my mind about that.”

Scott looked up, took a deep breath, and said, “Okay, just remember you said that.”

“It’s fine, man, just tell me what’s going on”, Isaac reassured him. He was starting to feel a little nervous himself by now. 

Shifting his chair so that he was directly facing Isaac, Scott asked, “Do you, uh...do you like me? Not like friends, I mean, like, sometimes the way you look at me, it feels like there’s something there, you know?”

Isaac wanted to cry and run out the front door. Without meaning to, he’d given himself away and now Scott was obviously freaking out about it. “Shit. Scott, please don’t be angry. I never tried anything, I never came on to you, I never told anyone...I didn’t want you to know. I figured I’d get over it with time, and it just hasn’t been enough time yet, I guess.” He was trembling and he knew Scott could feel his anxiety and fear. 

To Isaac’s surprise, though, Scott just grabbed one of his shaking hands and said, “No, no no no, calm down, I’m not upset. Honest. The reason I finally asked is because I like you, too. Like that. It was kind of sudden and I’ve never been with another guy before, but...if we’re attracted to each other, there’s no reason to hide it, right?”

“I guess”, Isaac replied, flooded with relief and thoughts of hope and potential. “I just don’t want to screw up what we’ve got going now. We’re really good friends, and I didn’t want to ruin that if you didn’t feel the same way. Hell, even if you do feel the same way...I think it’s important to make our friendship a priority. And hey, I’ve never been with a guy before either. But if we’re both sitting here being totally honest, I should tell you that I really want to kiss you”, Isaac finished, his voice almost a whisper by the end. 

Scott stood and pulled Isaac up out of his chair toward their couch. Once they were seated, Isaac leaned forward and kissed Scott softly. He’d imagined this moment so many times. It didn’t take too long before the kiss got deeper, hotter, more intense. Neither of them started taking off clothes, but Scott managed to crawl into Isaac’s lap, straddling him as they continued to kiss each other on the mouth, on the neck, on the jaw. Isaac could feel Scott was as hard as he was, and he held on to Scott’s shoulders as he rolled his hips up experimentally, then with a little more confidence. They found the perfect rhythm and friction between them, and within minutes both of them were coming in their pants like...well, technically they _were_ still teenagers.

After a minute to catch his breath, Scott climbed off of Isaac and leaned his head against Isaac’s shoulder. “I swear I normally can last way longer than that, dude”, Scott said, which made them both start laughing before they started feeling really sticky and gross. 

When they moved to clean up and change, Scott asked, “So, think it’s gonna be weird when we go home for fall break?”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine”, Isaac responded. Then, with a wicked smile, he casually added, “ _You’re_ telling your mom”, as he slipped into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. 

They bickered for a while, then decided to go and sleep in their own beds. They had plenty of time for all the other stuff they wanted to do with (and to) each other. Isaac was already sure this wasn’t a one-time thing; they could move at their own pace. Neither of them were going anywhere.


End file.
